


"what is your favourite word?"

by chimerin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AAAAAAAA <3, Family Dynamic, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Other, SBI Family Dynamic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brainrot, fluffs, techno is an english major, technoblade and tommyinnit - Freeform, tommy calling techno, whats your favourite word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimerin/pseuds/chimerin
Summary: a small fluff drabble. I'm soft for them.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	"what is your favourite word?"

“What's your favourite word, Techno?” Techno jumped a bit. “What do you mean, Tommy?” Techno responded. “Well… Since you are an english major, you must’ve at least have a favourite word.” Tommy explained. “What's yours, Tommy?” Techno questioned back.

“Women! They are su-” Ah. Techno should’ve expected that.. He sighed, you could see his smile if you squint. “And an- Wait? Is Techno smiling?!” Tommy gushes. “You just ruined a perfectly great moment.” Techno groaned in a light hearted way. “anYwho-” as Tommy continued rambling on why women is the best word. 

Although he will never admit it, he was getting more and more fond of the blond to the point he will do anything to protect him even if it means dying. "and, that's why! now what's your favorite word!" ah. Techno almost forgot about that. “well..” “well what?!”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twt !! @15FISCHL :D


End file.
